


Marry That Boy

by LadyCherryPie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Half-Demon Bill Cipher, I love bread..., M/M, Mabel's a supportive sister and friend, Older Mabel Pines, Songfic, Tad Strange appearence is short, and Tad, but mortal with a human body, enjoy, he feels, he's in love with Dipper tho, he's just there because I felt like it, he's still that demon, human!bill cipher, is not that of a songfic, just because, more like a musical, not a great or important aparition, okbye, read notes for that, that's why he isn't like by the uncles, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCherryPie/pseuds/LadyCherryPie
Summary: (This is my first fic of this fandom and in this language, so get mercy you meatsacks... )Bill wants Dipper's hand in marriage, but before asking him the demon has to do something else...





	Marry That Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my first fic blahblahblah... this is like a musical movie, where the characters sing at the air and stuff, it was kind of hard to do but I did. Think about it like High School Musical or Camp Rock, there's musical moments that are like to fill the space but they produce an idea, and the people sing his feelings and hearts out soo... IDK how to explain it, but you get the idea...
> 
> Also, the song in the parenthesis is like, music in the background when they are making the actions (the narration), and the letters and " " are for the dialogue of the characters. That's all, enjoy beauts...
> 
> Also the song is "Rude" by Magic!

 

_(Saturday morning jumped out of bed_

_And put on my best suit.)_

Bill stood in front of the mirror, inspecting himself. He straightened his bowtie once more before smiling to himself; he is wearing his favorite suit: Black pants and shoes, a golden button up, black suspensors and bowtie, black suit jacket with golden details (framing the lapels, the sleeves and doing a brick pattern at the lower of the garment), all combined with his short blonde and dark brown hair and golden eyepatch.

He licks the tip of his finger and moves it to his shoulder, making a ‘tsss’ sound and letting out a bit of vapor from the place before winking at himself and walking out of his apartment to the parking.

 

_(Got in my car and raced like a jet_

_All the way to you.)_

He reached his car and started his way to the Mystery Shack, he had to admit… he was nervous but that wasn’t an excuse to back out now, he thought about this for a long time ago, many, many times and his feelings were stronger than anything else.

He breathed to relax as his destination came to sight, he stopped the car and got out, walking the couple of steps that separated him of the house.

“I’m ready.” He whispered to himself in front of the door. He breathed one more time before knocking on the door.

 

_(Knock on your door with heart in my hand, to ask you a question_

_‘Cause I know that you’re an old fashion man, yeah yeah.)_

He heard footsteps approaching, he tugged at the collar of his shirt and stood firm on the floor, sliding his hand through his hair too and exhaling a deep breath. The door opened and there in the doorway was Stan dressed as Mr. Mystery, some steps behind him was Ford writing in a new journal. The older twin looked at the door and walked beside Stan, both old men looking at him quizzically. Lucky he decided to do this a day the twins weren’t in home, he wanted it to be a surprise to the brunette.

Of course he would ask Dipper, and no matter what anyone else say, just Dipper’s response mattered. He was asking his family to make sure Dipper could feel their support, even if he himself really didn’t care of the approval Dipper did, and he cared about his Pine Tree so he at least have the enough decency to prove him that and do the formal request to not have any obstructions when he asks it to the brunette.

_B:_ _“Can I have your nephew for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes ‘cause I need to know._

_You say…”_

_S:_ _“…You’ll never get my blessing ‘till the day you die._

_Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!”_

And with that said Stan slammed the door shut in his face. Bill let out a heavy sigh and turned around towards his car.

 

_(Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don’t you know I’m human too?_

_Why you gotta be so rude?)_

 

He stopped in front of the car.

_B: “I’m gonna marry him anyway.”_

_(Marry that boy.)_

_B: “Marry him anyway.”_

_(Marry that boy.)_

He turned around and leaned on the car, crossing his arms and looking at the triangular window. He smiled.

_B: “Yeah no matter what you say.”_

_(Marry that boy.)_

He walked to the driver’s door, about to open it but he stopped.

_B: “And we’ll be a family.”_

The blonde looked at the cabin once more.

_B: “Why you gotta be so rude?”_

_(I hate to do this, you leave no choice_

_I can’t live without him.)_

 

He walked back to the shack, ready to try again one more time.

_B: “Love me or hate me we will be boys_

_Standing at that altar.”_

_(Or we will run away_

_To another galaxy you know.)_

 

The blonde reached the door and knocked again, motivation glowing out of him.

_B: “You know he’s in love with me_

_He will go anywhere I go.”_

Bill heard the footsteps newly, the door opened and Ford looked at him once again, slumping his shoulders and no pleased with the form of the demon in front of him.

_B: “Can I have your nephew for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes ‘cause I need to know._

_You say…”_

_F: “You’ll never get my blessing ‘till the day you die._

_Tough luck my friend ‘cause the answer’s still no!”_

And the door slammed again inches apart of his face, this time he glared at it and turned around to go.

_B: “Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don’t you know I’m human too?_

_Why you gotta be so rude?”_

He reached his car, opened the door and pointed a finger accusingly to the house.

_B: “I’m gonna marry him anyway.”_

_(Marry that boy.)_

_B: “Marry him anyway.”_

_(Marry that boy.)_

He got inside of the car and started it.

_B: “No matter what you say.”_

_(Marry that boy.)_

_B: “And we’ll be a family.”_

He rode his way back to his apartment, not giving up yet.

 

_(Why you gotta be so rude?  Rude...)_

_(Instrumental. *Imagine Tad Strange playing the guitar from a safe distance*)_

Days went on like that, Bill arriving -at days he knows the brunette wouldn’t be there- with a different suit and sometimes small details for Dipper, persistent in achieve Dipper’s hand. _‘Just say I came to see him’_ he would say, not wanting the brunette to know yet.

But sadly he was only a human now and his energies in this were slowly running out. He decided this will be his last try and if it didn’t result, well… to hell with the family’s opinion and approval he would just ask Dipper and fuck it everything else.

Bill knocked on the door one last time, trying his one last time without much hope. Seeing his previous results he doubts this time will be different.

The door opened at a nice familiar face, Mabel smiled and went inside the kitchen, aware of the situation, getting back with Stan and letting them alone.

_B: “Can I have your nephew for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes ‘cause I need to know._

_You say ‘I’ll never get your blessing ‘till the day I die’.”_

_S: “Tough luck my friend but no still means no.”_

The door closed in front of him softly than the other times, but with the same meaning.

 

_(Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don’t you know I’m human too?_

_Why you gotta be so rude?)_

 

_B: “I’m gonna marry him anyway.”_

He murmured to the door, turning and walking slowly, taking a seat on the stair’s porch with his head placed on his hands.

_(Marry that boy.)_

_B: “Marry him anyway.”_

_(Marry that boy.)_

_B: “No matter what you say.”_

_(Marry that boy.)_

In that moment his voice dropped into a whisper.

_B: “And we’ll be a family.”_

Meanwhile, inside the shack Stan seated at the table with Ford, both exhausted of the situation. They looked at each other discussing silently; maybe the demon wasn’t so bad, and he looked genuinely motivated and happy with the idea… he loves Dipper, it’s obvious and honest, whoever can tell that.

 

_(Why you gotta be so rude? Yeah...)_

Mabel looked at them, then at the window from where she easily could see Bill’s figure, defeated and slumped. She sighed, catching the attention of the old twins; she nodded at the direction of the window with expectant eyes on them.

Again they shared a look, talking between them without words. They finally seemed to conclude in agreement because both stood up and walked to the door.

 

_(Why you gotta be so rude?)_

Bill heard the crack of the door but didn’t move, it was probably Shooting Star coming to console him like all those other times, but the heavy feel of a bigger hand on his shoulder made him lift his head, locking eyes with Stan. He stood up and looked at both of them, eyebrow raised.

Both twins sighed and nodded, confusing Bill a little until he realized what that gesture meant, his confusion passed to be shock, and later excitement. With a big smile he moved forward and hugged them, startling them a little bit but they hugged back softly anyway, Mabel joining after seeing the scene.

They split and Ford turned him around, pushing him softly to go. He did and looked over his shoulder to wave a goodbye, the three on the door waved back, Mabel always cheerful, and Stan and Ford both with small smiles.

He got inside his car and started the ride back to his home with that big smile on his face.

He was so happy.

He will marry that boy.

_(Why you gotta be so rude?)_

 

 

 

 

The End<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thx uu for read and commento what you think, I wish you all liked it 
> 
> <3 love for you all XOXOXOXO


End file.
